


Dear Penthouse Forum

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Dean/Cas/Jimmy - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy Novak, Twincest, dcj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Dean Winchester hates his new job delivering packages, but a chance encounter with the Novak twins on his new route quickly has him changing his mind.





	Dear Penthouse Forum

Dean Winchester hated his new job. If he wasn’t helping his little brother pay for books and an apartment close to the Stanford campus, Dean would tell his boss to go fuck himself. The large delivery truck was loud and clunky, in desperate need of a tune up, and the seatback was ramrod straight, giving Dean horrible pains in his lower back and the pins-and-needles feeling in both of his legs. This job sucked.

 

Dean pulled in front of a small, one-story brick house, with a well-manicured lawn and a small garden underneath a large window. He looked at the name on the package: Castiel Novak.  _Huh_. That sure was an unusual name. He set the heavy package down and rang the doorbell, pulling up the signature screen on the handheld device. His eyes lifted at the sound of the door being opened and Dean’s breath caught in his throat.

 

_Fuck._

 

A head of dark, tousled hair and a pair of striking blue eyes greeted him. He was about Dean’s height with a sharp, angular jaw. He wore a tight fitting gray tee, showing off impressive biceps, and a pair of well-worn jeans that were fraying at the bottoms. He was barefoot and Dean had the quick thought that feet should  _not_ be that attractive.

 

Dean wasn’t sure how long he stood there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot, but eventually, tall, dark, and handsome crossed his arms over his chest, leaned against the door frame, and cleared his throat. “May I help you?”

 

“Um, Castiel Novak?”

 

Disappointment crossed the man’s beautiful face and Dean was sorry that he was the one who had put it there. “No.” The gorgeous man turned his head, shouting over his shoulder. “Hey, Cas. Cas!”

 

“Who is it, Jimmy?”

 

 _Double fuck._  

 

Identical twins. There were  _two_  of these sexy sons-a-bitches?!

 

“Oh, hello.” The low voice grumbled.

 

Damn. Castiel, or Cas, as his brother called him, had the same bright blue eyes, clean-shaven face, and dark hair, but whereas Jimmy’s hair was combed and neat, Cas’ hair was wild and free, sticking out in all directions. Also, in contrast to his brother’s casual attire, Castiel was dressed in a rumpled suit that hung loosely on his frame. His navy blue tie was loosened and crooked and the beige trench coat he wore was slipping off his shoulders, like he had just gotten home and was about to get undressed. Arousal flared in Dean’s belly.

 

Dean really should not be thinking of Castiel without clothes on.

 

“May I help you?” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean.

 

Castiel’s voice was much lower than his twins’. It was deep and rich and rough, like whiskey-soaked gravel, and Dean wanted to bathe in it.

 

“I’ve got a package for you,” Dean said, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

 

“Oh, I bet you do,” Jimmy leered, stepping slightly forward. Jimmy towered over him despite Dean being the taller of the three of them. Dean automatically took a step backward.

 

“I want him, Jimmy,” Cas said, pushing forward around his twin, eyes roaming hungrily over Dean, “he’s perfect,” Castiel growled.

 

“But I saw him first!” The other twin insisted with a pout.

 

Castiel speared his brother with an icy glare.

 

“Uh…”  Dean swallowed hard. First day on this new route and he gets these guys. Are they playing some elaborate joke on him? Did they do this to the last guy who had this route?

 

“Just look at those full, pretty, pink lips, Jimmy. I’d love to see them stretched around my cock,” Castiel purred, cupping Dean’s jaw and tracing the pad of his thumb across Dean’s lower lip.

 

Dean swallowed, eyes darting back and forth between the two men.

 

“We could share him.” Jimmy offered. He raised an eyebrow, a glint in his blue eyes.

 

What…wait. Are they serious? How is this even his life?

 

Castiel and Jimmy shared a devious look before each grabbed a hand and pulled Dean into the house. Before Dean knew what was happening, the twins had surrounded him. Jimmy stood behind him, body pressed along his backside while he wrapped his arms around Dean’s, effectively pinning him in place, while Jimmy’s dexterous fingers made quick work of the buttons of Dean’s uniform shirt.

 

Cas stood in front of Dean, not pressed flush against his body like his twin was, but damn near close. Blue eyes smoldered with a heat that warmed Dean from the inside-out. Cas roughly gripped Dean’s jaw with one hand, the other exploring the newly exposed flesh of his torso as Cas pulled him into a filthy kiss, licking his way into the other man’s mouth.

 

Jimmy had Dean undressed in no time, uniform discarded carelessly on the floor. The twins were both still fully clothed and the scrape of fabric against Dean’s bare skin felt amazing. Cas hiked Dean’s leg up, setting his foot on the coffee table in the living room, gently caressing his outer thigh. Dean yelped at the feel of cold liquid suddenly between his cheeks, a chuckle coming from behind him. He hadn’t even noticed Jimmy getting lube, too distracted by the wet slide of Castiel’s tongue against his.

 

It had been a long time since Dean had bottomed for anybody, preferring to top with any casual hook-ups, and the feel of Jimmy’s fingers stretching him reminded Dean how of much he missed this. Cas rolled Dean’s balls in his hand, smirking when Dean let out a whine, soon feeling Cas’ finger prodding at his rim, sliding in alongside his brother, who was already three fingers deep.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean gasped, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught of physical sensations; Cas licking and biting Dean’s neck, Jimmy pressing kisses to his back and shoulders, both twins scissoring him open while grinding their erections into Dean’s body.

 

“Please, guys…” Dean panted, skin fevered and pink.

 

Castiel smirked, licking a line from Dean’s navel up to his throat. “Come now, Dean, surely you can do better than that.”

 

Dean looked at the twin, confused.

 

Jimmy brushed his lips against his ear, soft laughter tickling Dean. He dipped his tongue in, tracing the outer shell before nibbling Dean’s earlobe. “My brother likes it when they beg.”

 

Lightning shot down Dean’s spine, nerves burning, the heat of arousal building as he let out a long, low moan. “Cas, please…want to taste you.”

 

The twins expertly moved together as one with Dean helplessly trapped between them as they guided Dean down the hallway, toward what Dean assumed was the master bedroom, twins losing their clothing along the way.

 

Jimmy crawled onto the bed, laying on his back, slowly stroking his long cock, blue eyes darkening as he looked at his brother kissing all over Dean’s body. “Hop on, cowboy,” Jimmy said, licking his lips.

 

Dean went over to Jimmy, half excited and half terrified, wondering what the twins were planning on doing to him. He’d never been double penetrated before and his ass burned with a phantom ache as he thought about their cocks shoving together into his hole; they weren’t exactly small.

 

As Dean went to swing his leg over and straddle Jimmy’s lap, the twin halted him.

 

“Wait, no! Turn around and face the other way.” Dean furrowed his brow. “So Cas can get on top of us and fuck your mouth,” Jimmy explained.

 

“Don’t you wanna suck my cock, sweetheart?”

 

Dean jumped at the sudden growl of the other brother in his ear. He looked over his shoulder at Cas, furiously nodding his head.

 

“Good boy.” Castiel grinned.

 

Dean’s dick twitched at the praise. Obeying the twins’ orders, Dean straddled Jimmy’s lap facing away from him. Jimmy held his cock still, Dean grabbing and spreading his cheeks as he slowly sank down on him. Jimmy let out a string of curses.

 

“Fuck, shit…he’s so tight, Cas!” Jimmy groaned, “His ass feels incredible!”

 

Dean sat flush against Jimmy’s pelvis, taking a minute to breath and get used to the fullness inside him before leaning back to allow Castiel access to his body.

 

Cas stood slowly, balancing carefully on the bed and gripping the headboard as he swung his leg overtop both men, now standing, legs apart, over Dean’s chest, green eyes widening at the cock bobbing in his face. Jimmy, through all of it, had remained still, holding Dean down on his cock, but waiting for his brother’s permission.

 

“Are you ready to take my cock in your mouth, sweet boy?” Dean nodded and Castiel smiled down at him, pleased. “Good boy. Open up.” Cas tapped the head of his cock on Dean’s lips. Dean obeyed and Castiel gently slid the tip of his cock in and out of Dean’s mouth a couple times, enjoying the high-pitched whining noises and the pleading look in Dean’s eyes before giving in and letting Dean take the whole length in his mouth, cockhead pressing into the back of Dean’s throat.

 

Dean moaned at the feel of Castiel using his mouth. Cas let his head fall back, taking a deep, calming breath. “Jimmy…fuck him.”

 

At Castiel’s command, Jimmy began thrusting, hard and fast, fingertips digging into the flesh of Dean’s hips, grunting over the obscene slap of skin on skin. The mattress springs croaked and groaned taking the weight of three full grown men.

 

Cas’ legs were thick and muscular. Dean didn’t think there was an ounce of fat on those sexy legs. He longed to run his hands up and down their expanse, but he’d have to wait for the twins to let him out of the position they were in. Dean was helpless, at the mercy of these two men, and oh, what a place to be. Cas angled his hips back, snapping ferociously into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. Spit soaked his lips and ran down his chin and neck. Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He swallowed around Castiel’s cock like it was his mission in life, thrilled at the moans and other delicious noises leaving Cas’ mouth.

 

Jimmy’s cock continued to slam into his sore hole while his brother fucked Dean’s mouth and Dean was loving every second of it; being completely used by these two men. It was the single hottest thing that had ever happened to Dean Winchester in his entire life.

 

Castiel removed a hand from the dark, wooden headboard, gently cradling the base of Dean’s skull, the enthusiastic bounce of his body on Jimmy’s lap making a nice, steady rocking motion for Dean’s mouth on Cas’ cock. Dean was lost in the rhythmic sound of the sturdy headboard smacking against the wall. His whole body tingled and he wished that he wasn’t holding himself up with both hands so that he could fist his cock, standing painfully at attention, copious amounts of precome dripping down his shaft. 

 

Cas must have known what he was thinking because he tapped harshly on Dean’s cheek, blue eyes locking with green. “You don’t come until I say you do.”

 

Another wave of arousal washed over Dean and he couldn’t help but squeeze the muscles of his ass, gripping Jimmy’s cock like a vice.

 

“FUCK!” Jimmy shouted, shooting his release inside of Dean, growling as he fucked into Dean’s ass harder. “Take it, slut! Take it!

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his hips, dragging every last ounce of come out of Jimmy, who collapsed back on the pillows, gasping for air.

 

Castiel gripped Dean’s hair tightly, pulling him off his cock. Dean tried in vain to get Cas’ dick back in his mouth, but Castiel tsk’d him. “I’m going to fuck you now, Dean. Roll over on all fours. And don’t spill a drop of my brother’s come or I won’t be letting you come at all.”

 

Dean whimpered, doing what he was told, making sure to squeeze his glute muscles tight and arch his back to not leak Jimmy’s come. Dean was up on his knees, ass in the air, leaning down on his forearms while Jimmy laid next to him stroking Dean’s hair, dampened with sweat.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Castiel praised, hands skimming Dean’s back.

 

Dean hummed, enjoying the feel of long, slender fingers on his skin. Dean winced at the blunt pressure of Cas’ cockhead against his puffy rim, but the sting and burn soon gave way to pleasure as Castiel pushed inside inch by inch.

 

“Shh, shh, there, there, Dean. You’re alright.” Castiel soothed, rubbing small circles into Dean’s lower back.

 

Dean was surprised at Castiel’s gentleness given the brutal, almost punishing pace with which the man fucked Dean’s mouth earlier. But Cas thrust into him slowly, carefully, whispering praises in his ear, leaving a trail of soft kisses down Dean’s spine.

 

“Such a good boy. So good for me, Dean.” Castiel’s hips began to stutter, losing their rhythm. He wrapped a hand around Dean’s forgotten erection, laying himself over Dean’s body. “Come for me, Dean,” Cas panted against his ear, sucking a harsh bruise into the side of Dean’s neck, biting down. He gave Dean’s cock a few pulls, Dean shouting into the comforter as he spilled over Castiel’s hand.

 

Dean and Cas collapsed next to Jimmy on the bed. After five minutes of comfortable silence, Castiel spoke up.

 

“Would you be interested in doing this again, Dean?”

 

“What?”

 

“I order a lot of things online,” Castiel shrugged, “I don’t really have the time to go out anywhere because I’m always working. Would you be amenable to having sex with me,” Jimmy cleared his throat, loudly, “Or both of us when you deliver packages to our house?”

 

“Yeah! Uh, yeah, that would be awesome.” Dean smiled, butterflies erupting in his belly when Castiel returned his smile with a wide, gummy smile of his own.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Dean waved goodbye to the Novak twins after grabbing a quick shower and hopped back in the loud, clunky delivery truck, looking forward to the next package he’d deliver to the Novak’s address. Dean smiled to himself. This was the best job ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [Lover-Awakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
